ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hieronymus Graubart/Contacted Miss Kitty and applied to OFUA.
But now I’m wondering whether I should have read this wall of text near the end before I signed the form and handed it in. Official Fanfiction University of Azeroth - Application Form: Name: Anonymous Hieronymus Graubart Gender: male Race: human Hair: brown, receding hairline Eyes: petrol blue (that’s what my fashion advisor called it) Skin/Fur: pale pink Other distinguishing physical traits (facial hair, tail deformities, notches in ears, etc.): spectacles, lots of facial hair varying in colour from brown at the temples to grey at the chin Allegiance: Alliance / Horde / Burning Legion / Scourge (Choose ONE) Circle of Gennarius Class: Hunter / Warrior / Rogue / Druid / Paladin / Priest / Mage / Warlock / Shaman / Death Knight / Monk / Civilian (Choose ONE) If you are a hunter, which pet do you have and what is its name? n. a. Primary Professions: Skinning / Leatherworking / Alchemy / Herbalism / Mining / Jewelcrafting / Blacksmithing / Enchanting / Engineering / Inscription / Tailoring (Choose no more than TWO) Secondary Professions: Cooking / Fishing / First Aid (Choose up to THREE. Archeology will be offered to all students who pass their first semester) ''' '''Have you ever written a fanfiction for ''World of Warcraft?'' Yes / No, I’m just dreaming about it. Have you ever written a canon/canon Warcraft pairing? Yes / No Have you ever written a canon/OC Warcraft pairing? Yes / No, I would never dare to molest canon characters. Fallen-into-the-game OC/PC is much more interesting anyways. Have you ever written a Mary Sue or Marty Stu? Yes / No / Not Sure, but I was young when I tried to write original fiction. Favorite 'good' character(s) (Alliance, Horde, Knights of the Ebon Blade, etc.): Deneide Whatshername – ahh, Whisperwind, I think? Favorite 'evil' character(s) (Scourge, Burning Legion, etc.): Sorry, I didn’t ever meet any of these guys. Favorite 'neutral' character(s) (Red/Green/Blue/Bronze Dragonflights, taunka, etc.): This green dragon who dreams the emerald dream, can’t remember her name. Lust Object(s): Androiaavata, my wonderful night elf druid. No, creating her had nothing to do with ‘commanding a pretty slave around’! What would be the sense in playing the game if I didn’t care for the character whose life depends on my decisions? The males are all so ugly! Ahem. You don’t really expect me to read all this, right? By signing this application, I hereby forfeit any right I may otherwise have to my own personal health and safety under the instruction of the staff at the Official Fanfiction University of Azeroth (OFUA), whom I recognize as possessing varying levels of sanity and concern for my well-being. I recognize that while the organizers and a few instructors are generally willing to keep their torture victims as physically well as they can manage, they are by no means obligated to do anything more than resurrect me if I should die, and I will not be able to sue anyone at the Official Fanfiction University of Azeroth for any harm done to me while I am in attendance at the university. Since I am likely a) a horny little fanbrat, or b) a hot-headed, god-moding jerk with an ego the size of a Dragon Aspect, and have not actually read this all the way through, my signature also entitles any instructor at the university to feed me to the minis if, at any time during my studies, I become too annoying to put up with for the remainder of the year. Hieronymus Graubart Here Category:Blog posts